Hades Cup
The Hades Cup is the fourth and longest-running tournament at Olympus Coliseum in Kingdom Hearts. After the cup, Phil puts up the trophy in the Lobby. There is a boss in every tenth seed, and after defeating each boss, your progress is saved so that you can continue from that seed even if you lose the cup. The Hades Cup also reappears as a mandatory tournament in Kingdom Hearts II, during Sora's second visit. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' After the Underdrome is accidentally opened by Sora, Hades begins preparations for the second Hades Cup. During Sora's second visit to Olympus Coliseum, Hades forces everyone to participate in the cup, including the weakened Hercules. Hades had also stolen Auron's free will in order to force him to kill Hercules and Sora, but Sora manages to reclaim Auron's free will, and the heroes defeat Hades together. Much later on, Hades opens up the Paradox version of the Hades Cup, which has the traditional fifty seeds. Strategy ;Yuffie: Dodge Roll to avoid Yuffie's shuriken and pound her with Ars Arcanum or regular combos. Winning this match nets you Goofy's Genji Shield. ;Behemoth: The only strategy employable against a Behemoth is to use Ars Arcanum and combos on the horn, which is reachable by jumping on its back. After dealing enough damage the Behemoth will lower its head and you can strike it from the ground but after its horn begins to glow blue it will get back and launch lasers from the sky. The laser attack is unavoidable so just get on its back again and pound away. Defeating the Behemoth earns you a Blizzardupgrade. ;Cerberus: Dodge Roll to avoid the spouts of darkness and energy balls and use Strike Raid to inflict good damage and stay out of danger for the majority of the battle. Cerberus's downfall upgrades your Thunder spell. ;Cloud & Leon:Focus on taking down Cloud first hp bar is lower, by avoiding he attacks, which is easily accomplished by jumping or dodge rolling, and slamming him with Ars Arcanum and combos. Matching sword strokes with Leon and Cloud gives you the Lionheart keychain. ;Hades: Hades is invulnerable for the first minutes of the match and to attack him you have to wait until he glows red and finishes his attack until you will be able to deal damage. Hades has a multitude of attacks the first of which he swings fire across his front which is avoidable by staying away from him. He can shoot fire balls similar to Cerberus but these are avoided in the same manner. He shoots flame pillars from his hands which are avoidable by running in the same direction he is spinning. It should be noted that casting blizzard magic is enough to end most of his attacks. When The Lord of the Underworld goes down your Gravity magic is upgraded and you receive Ansem's Report 8. ;Rock Titan: The only real danger from the Rock Titan is the shock waves it gives out when it steps but those are easily avoidable by jumping. At the start of the battle lock onto one of its massive feet and attack with any ability in your arsenal. Eventually, the titan will fall and you can attack the head, the head tends to swing so jump to avoid that. Continue this procedure until it dies and for defeating the monster and the Colosseum you win the Trinity Limit ability. Enemies Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Soldier KH2.png|Soldier File:Air Soldier.png|Air Soldier File:Large Body (KHII).png|Large Body File:Fat Bandit (KHII).png|Fat Bandit File:Red Nocturne.png|Red Nocturne File:Blue Rhapsody.png|Blue Rhapsody File:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera File:Green Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem File:Powerwild.jpg|Powerwild File:Bandit.png|Bandit File:Pot Spider.png|Pot Spider File:Search Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost File:Gargoyle.jpg|Gargoyle File:Wight Knight (KHII).png|Wight Knight File:Pirate-Heartless.jpg|Pirate File:Air Pirate (KHII).png|Air Pirate File:KH-Battleship.jpg|Battleship File:Darkball.png|Darkball File:Wyvern.png|Wyvern File:Defender.png|Defender File:Wizard.png|Wizard File:White Mushroom.png|White Mushroom File:Black Fungus.png|Black Fungus File:Rare Truffle.png|Rare Truffle File:Invisible.png|Invisible File:AngelStar.png|Angel Star File:Gauntlets (Red).png|Gauntlets File:Hammerlegs (Red).png|Hammerlegs File:Red Armor render.png|Red Armor File:Opposite Armor.png|Opposite Armor File:Sneak Army.png|Sneak Army File:Behemoth.png|'Behemoth' File:Destroyed Behemoth Render.png|'Destroyed Behemoth' Nobodies Somebodies File:Cerberus.jpg|'Cerberus' File:Hades BBS.png|'Hades' File:Rock Titan.png|'Rock Titan' File:KH-Cloud journal entry-CG.jpg|'Cloud' File:Leon KH 1.jpg|'Leon' File:Yuffie KH.png|'Yuffie' Gallery File:Hades Cup Trophy.png|The Hades Cup trophy in Kingdom Hearts II. Notes and References